Tiberium Trooper
These units are the result of research from Doctor Alphonse Giraud, who "defected" from GDI. Wearing what appears to be powered armor similar to the Black Hand, these infantry are not equipped with flame weaponry, but instead armed with high-pressure liquid Tiberium dispersion tanks. The mixture sprayed from their tank can melt enemy units and structures. In this vein, they appear to be a throwback to the chem warriors of the First Tiberium War. Within the Marked of Kane, they replace the Black Hand soldiers in their combat roles, specializing in anti-infantry operations and clearing garrisoned buildings. Tiberium troopers have undergone significant Tiberium and cybernetic enhancement, and can be further upgraded with cybernetic legs, significantly increasing their speed. Naturally, their suits also protect them from Tiberium exposure. Despite their impressive abilities, Tiberium Troopers have shortcomings. First, they lack durability compared to armored units especially the ones that have anti- infantry machine guns. Additionally, their Tiberium weapons, while devastating against infantry, do little damage to vehicles, though they can slow vehicles down with their Tiberium spray, and are less effective against structures than the Black Hand's flame weaponry. Finally, aircraft such as the Hammerhead prove very effective when dealing with Tiberium troopers. However, Marked of Kane commanders do find the increase in speed provided by the Cybernetic Legs upgrade to be very useful and the Tiberium Troopers are generally considered to be a specialized anti-infantry unit capable of clearing out buildings, the only unit that can do so for the Marked of Kane. Quotes Creater * Tiberium trooper ready! * Liquid death online! Select * We hear the call! * Strength in Tiberium! * Worship the green! * The power is ours! * Tiberium trooper! * Kane's will be done! * Our tank is yours! * Their resource; our weapon. Moving * We move! * Onward to glory! * Terror sweep the land! * The crystal move with us! * Forward! * For Kane! Garrisoning Structure * We should rain death from here! * Inside! * It should be Kane's! Attacking * Leave 'em the ashes! * Feel the power! * Suffer! * Cleansing! * Engaging! * Tank online! * Scum! * Baptize these heretics! * They will scream! Clearing Garrisoned Structure * Clean this structure! * Drown 'em! * The crystal finds all! * No escape! * Clean these walls! Move to Attack * Advance and purify! * The time has come! * In the name of Kane! * We will clean 'em all! * Let the massacre begin! In combat * Eliminate the weak! * Engaged! * None will live! * The suffering continues! * The crystal cleans all! Retreating * If we must! * We will return! * If Kane deems so! When suppressed * Protect the tank! * Cover! * Down! * We cannot fail! Other * Tiberium tanks full. * Our ears are open. * Tell us; we'll listen. * Tiberium is our ally. * Getting there... * Obeying Kane's commands. * Seeking new disciples. * Only the Chosen may continue. * Reduce them to slime! * Spread the word; make them hear! * They are not immune! * They will hear the truth! * Run, run, run!!! * Visceroids! Look out! * The Tiberium will protect us! * Our mission has failed! Gallery TiberiumTrooper_CC3-KW_Cncpt1.jpg Category:Command & Conquer Category:The Brotherhood of Nod Category:Infantry